


По ту сторону мира

by vivivanmontgomery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivivanmontgomery/pseuds/vivivanmontgomery
Summary: Розали Поттер точно знала, что жизнь у Дурслей - это ад. Розали Поттер точно знала, что умеет колдовать, и что её родители умерли не просто так. Но Розали Поттер точно не догадывалась, что существует волшебный мир, и что она в нём национальная героиня. Розали Поттер не знала, что нужно было выбирать Хогвартс, вместо Шармбатона. И Розали Поттер точно догадывалась, что всё, что с ней происходит, это умно сплетённый клубок интриг, но кого?





	1. Глава 1. Девочка с Тисовой улицы.

_Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что тебе не хватает того, кого ты никогда не встречал?_

_© Ричард Бах. Мост через вечность  
_

**1 ноября 1981 года.**   


 — Что такое, Джеймс? — хрупкая ладошка его жены, красавицы Лили Поттер, легла на спину, успокаивающе поглаживая. Пусть ей и самой было тяжело из-за нависшей над ними угрозы, пусть и не было дня, чтобы они не поссорились, бывшая Эванс всегда знала как его успокоить, ведь тоненькая, но крепкая нить связала их ещё в Хогвартсе, когда маленький Джеймс улыбнулся рыжеволосой девочке, а та в ответ.

Джеймс Карлус Поттер тяжело вздохнул и стал рассеянно протирать стёкла очков, то и дело поглядывая в окно, за которым притаился изо дня в день тот же скучный серый пейзаж. Нависшее над Годриковой впадиной свинцовое небо пугало своими грозными тучами, ветер нещадно трепал лицо прохожих, дождь колотил по мостовой, а яркие кленовые листья застревали в лужах липкой грязи. Осень в этом году была отвратная.

 — Что-то не так, Лили… Я прямо чувствую как дыхание перехватывает, а в глазах темнеет. Близится что-то плохое, что-то ужасное.

Лили сильнее обняла мужа, прислоняясь щекой к его тёплой спине. Она не знала, что бы делала без своего родного Джеймса. Только он и Рози не давали ей окончательно сойти с ума.

 — Алиса… — всхлип, -…недавно писала тоже самое, — ещё один всхлип. — они боялись за себя, за Невилла. Боялись умереть так рано.

Костяшки Джеймса были в ссадинах и крови. Он по-своему смирился со смертью Фрэнка и Алисы. Лицо Лили до сих пор было красным, а на ресницах блестели слёзы. Сейчас, первого ноября, казалось, что с их смерти прошло так непозволительно много, а на самом деле всего один день.

Ужасный день.

 — За нами тоже придёт. — рассеянно произнёс Джеймс, вертя в руках очки. Лили от удивления расширила глаза.

 — Но, Джеймс, Тёмный Лорд мёртв! Он был…у Алисы. — залепетала она, тщётно пытаясь переубедить мужа. Но тот только гневно мотнул головой.

 — Его там не было. Грозный Глаз же сказал, что его тела не нашли, а то, что он не высовывается из своего убежища, не значит, что он умер.

 — Но Беллатрикс утверждала…

Желваки на бледном лице Джеймса проступили сильнее.

 — Да плевать, что там говорила эта сумасшедшая дрянь. Она убила Фрэнка, запытала Алису до смерти, а потом надрывала горло, что это Волдеморт за ними пришёл.

Лили опустила глаза. Горечь и скорбь, а ещё и недоверие стягивались в душе в один крепкий узел. В горле противно запершило. Но как же…

 — Но Дамблдор сказал, что Тёмный Лорд мёртв. — последний довод.

И провал. Джеймс стоял на своём. Его карие глаза светились огнём. Он хмыкнул.

 — Дамблдор нам только с третьего раза подлинное пророчество рассказал, что уж сейчас-то слушать.

Где-то наверху послышался плач Рози Поттер. Джеймс очнулся от своих горестных мыслей, рассеянно поцеловал жену в щёку, и поспешил к дочери, успокоить. Лили осталась сидеть в кресле, закутываясь в мягкий шерстяной плед и прижимая к себе рыжего кота, недавнее приобретение четы Поттер. Лили слабо улыбнулась, вспоминая, как ненавидел это животное анимаг-пёс Сириус.

Лили уже почти заснула, как послышался скрип открывающейся двери. Сквозь сонную пелену девушка различила быстрые шаги Джеймса. О Мерлин! Так же быстро она всё поняла, но жаль палочка была в спальне. Джеймс качнул головой в сторону детской, одними губами шепча, чтобы она защищала Рози, и что Пожиратели здесь, а может и Волдеморт тоже. Когда Лили уже переступила порог детской, она услышала громкий крик мужа.

 — Я люблю тебя, Лили! — девушка вытерла дрожащими ладонями мокрые дорожки слёз. Рози мирно спала в кроватке, изредка фырча и приоткрывая зелёные глазки. Лили затрясло, ком встал в горле. Она не хотела умирать, она не хотела оставлять дочь одну, не хотела прощаться с Джеймсом. Не хотела знать, что может быть видит свою дочь в последний раз. Боже, как же несправедлива жизнь.

 — Будь сильной и смелой, моя девочка. Проживи долгую счастливую жизнь. — тихо прошептала Лили, почти касаясь дрожащими губами лба дочери. Рози приоткрыла глазки и уставилась на мать в непонятливом удивлении. Будучи маленьким несмышлёным ребёнком, она мало что понимала.

Лили вздохнула, нервно пытаясь заправить рыжую прядь за ухо. Снизу послышался надрывный крик Джеймса. Лили бросило в дрожь. Хотелось заткнуть уши, чтобы только не слышать, но ещё больше хотелось броситься вниз и собственноручно расцарапать лица тем сволочам, что сейчас пытали её мужа.

«Где же Орден? Питер же должен патрулировать дом, он должен им сообщить…должен».

 — Ничего он тебе не должен. — глухо просипела Поттер, догадка собралась в голове словно пазл. Предатель, Хвост предатель.

 — О нет! — выдохнула девушка.

И в тот же момент…

Бум!

Ударной волной Лили отбросило в стену. Голова кружилась, шея плохо держала голову, а из носа и рта шла багряная кровь. Рози заплакала. Поттер из-за всех сил протянула руку в сторону дочери, но встать не получалось. «Видимо, я сломала позвоночник.» — билось в сознании девушки, пока алая пелена не заволокла глаза.

 — Как, должно быть, сложно осознавать, что тот, кому вы доверились, оказался предателем, и по его вине вы сейчас умрёте. Вот Джеймс Поттер очень расстроился, а ты, Лили Поттер? — раздался грубый голос Волдеморта.

Лили, что есть сил, подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на это чудовище, что убило Алису, Фрэнка, Марлин, Доркас, Карадока и других, и рявкнула:

 — Не тронь мою дочь!

Волдеморт цокнул и навёл палочку на Рози.

 — Материнская любовь всегда разрушительна, Лили Поттер. Я же предлагаю вам отказаться от неё. Северус очень просил, буквально валялся в моих ногах, чтобы я вас пощадил, и ради чего? Хотите выжить, Лили?

Лили поняла, что не слышит Джеймса. Он убил его.

 — И за что вы пощадите меня, грязнокровку?

Тёмный Лорд улыбнулся, глаза вспыхнули, словно красные рубины.

 — Вы дадите мне убить Розали Поттер.

Секунду в ушах Лили звучала тишина, словно была набита ватой или свинцом. Убить Рози? Глаза полыхнули яростью.

С несвойственной для себя скоростью, Лили бросилась к дочери, загораживая кроватку от монстра, что пожелал убить годовалого ребёнка ради какого-то тупого пророчества и собственной глупости.

 — Вы убили Джеймса, хотите убить мою дочь, неужели думаешь, что я захочу после этого жить? Да пошёл ты! — яростно прошептала девушка, закрывая руками кроватку. Тёмный Лорд навёл на неё палочку. В его глазах горело презрение смешанное в кровавое месиво с гордостью.

 — Я не убил вашего мужа, я заставил его жить, хотя лучше бы он умер. А вы составите ему компанию.

Красный луч проклятья.

 — Круцио.

«Мы любим тебя, Рози.» — последнее, что подумала девушка, перед тем, как в глазах вспыхнули ярко-сиреневые молнии. Снова и снова, снова и снова…

А потом была темнота.

***

Утро для Розали Поттер началось с колючих сорняков, палящего солнца, причитаний тёти Петуньи, хрюкавшего в усы моржеподобного дяди Вернона и поедавшего сэндвич свиньи-Дадли.

После грандиозного шоу «Рози разговаривает со змеёй, а потом запирает Дадли в террариуме», раскрасневшаяся тётушка выгнала её в сад с условием, что если девочка не уберёт все сорняки с любимых тётушкой клумб с гортензиями и фиалками, Рози будет жить на улице. Будто бы жизнь в чулане хуже, чем на улице!

Но дядя Вернон так не считал, когда целый час распинался о никчёмности Розали и их святости и благородстве. После такой бредовой проповеди уставшая девочка бегом побежала в сад, по пути умудрившись упасть и получить огромный синяк на лбу, прямо рядом с зигзагообразным шрамом.

О чем радостно посмеялась свинья в юбке, то есть Дадли Дурсль. Огромный толстяк, с отсутствующей шеей и маленькими чёрными глазками-бусинками, который вечно любил задирать и бить маленькую Рози. И тот факт, что она девочка, его совершенно не смущал.

«Но Дадли был незначительной проблемой» — думала Рози, вытирая влажный лоб ладошкой, и стараясь справиться с вредными растениями, что норовили побольнее ужалить девочку и никак не хотели выдираться. Иногда она думала, что Дурсли посылают её расчищать клумбу только потому, что хотели сэкономить на памятнике для Рози на кладбище, если в один прекрасный момент она упадёт замертво от изнеможения.

Яркое солнце уже не так сильно палило, как это было в середине дня, и девочка могла облегченно передохнуть, жадно глотая воду из бутылки и откусывая кусочек сэндвича. Тётя Петуния сжалилась над ней ещё утром (насколько это возможно) и дала ей на весь день одну бутылку тёплой воды и пару сэндвичей. Рози тогда, наверное, должна была её поблагодарить, но вместо этого она только скорчила презрительную рожу тёте.

Хотя, как она думала, дядя вообще бы оставил её без еды. Такой уж он был скупой свиньей.

Когда золотой диск солнца коснулся полосы земли, озаряя небо красными вспышками, девушка поднялась на ноги на подгибающихся коленях и убрала тёмную прядку за ухо. Волосы Розали были ещё одной проблемой, за что её не любили родственники — «ураган, погоняемый метлой» — так обозвала тётушка её непослушные волосы, когда в детстве пыталась их расчесать. Обсидиановые, прямые и до ужаса длинные волосы Рози всегда выглядели так, будто она только что вернулась со скачек, и при этом она умудрилась упасть с лошади. Другого сравнения просто нельзя было подобрать.

 — Если ты наследишь мне на коврике, на кухню вообще не зайдёшь! — визгливо крикнула тётя, поглядывая на девочку из-за двери. Её невзрачные голубые глаза остановились на девочке, критично осматривая её. Изумрудные глаза храбро смотрели на тётю. Она давно уже уяснила, если показать свою слабость, они вцепятся как акулы и ещё больше будут её третировать.

Тётя что-то недовольно пробурчала на счёт её внешнего вида, но заметив, что соседка миссис Ривз наблюдает за ними, мило растянула губы и поманила Рози, как любящая своё дитё мать.

Рози так и хотелось фыркнуть на это, но вместо этого она пригладила волосы, как могла отряхнула от едкой грязи одежду и с ровной спиной направилась в дом. Ноги после целого дня нахождения в саду болели, но девочка упрямо шагала по направлению к двери.

В коридоре, как только Рози переступила порог дома и дверь за ней закрылась, девочка сразу же стала обладательницей парочки гневных взглядов.

Над ней возвышалась Петунья Дурсль, сверкая глазами и кривя губы.

 — Ты когда-нибудь будешь следить за собой, а? Выставила меня посмешищем перед соседями в этаком-то виде. Вся чумазая, как чёрт, и опять с этим на голове… Вся в мать, та таскала лягушачью икру в карманах, и ты туда же.

А то, что дядя каждое утро ругается с молочником по поводу денег, или то, что тётя сажает цветы в алфавитном порядке — это не позорит?

 — Но…тётя…я же только зашла… — пыталась протестовать девочка, но тётя так заголосила, что Рози пришлось заткнуть уши, а наверху, кажется, свалился с кровати Дадли.

 — Ты ещё и смеешь огрызаться? — тётя нависла над ней, но в этот момент за дверью послышался скрип колёс машины дяди, и глаза Петуньи расширились в шоке.  
Она сдавлено заскулила и прикрыла рот ладошкой.  
 — Морковь для салата…

Рози вздёрнула вверх бровь в удивлении, когда тётя быстро сунула ей десятифунтовую купюру в руки и послала в магазин, на последок быстро прошептав девочке:

 — Купи пару морковок и клубнику для торта. Если быстро сбегаешь, можешь купить себе что-нибудь.

И опрометью побежала на кухню, охая и ахая.  
Рози пару секунд стояла в замешательстве посреди тесного коридора, но когда сзади послышался скрип открывающейся двери, девочка развернулась и буквально врезалась в толстое брюхо дядюшки. Тот посмотрел на неё, как на насекомое, и пошёл в кухню, что-то бормоча про лондонские пробки.

А Рози радостно выбежала из дома, радуясь хоть какой-то кратковременной свободе. Тётя редко выпускала её из дома просто так, только в школу или по поручениям, но эти моменты были, и они самые радостные в жизни Рози.  
А выглядела она не так уж и плохо. По крайне мере, прохожие на неё не косились, а простецкая чёрная футболка и хлопчатобумажная юбка были относительно чистыми. Дурсли не часто покупали ей одежду, где-то два раза в год, в основном они отдавали мешковатую одежонку её кузена. А об игрушках даже говорить не приходилось. Всё-таки она жила в чулане. Правда, у неё была одна старенькая кукла, которую ей подарила тётушка. Рыжеволосая, бледная и зеленоглазая. Тётя сказала, что она похожа на её маму — Лили Поттер, глаза её при этом подозрительно блестели. И в самые страшные дни её жизни, когда Розали сжималась в клубочек от страха на своём маленьком диванчике и крепко держала в руках куклу, она представляя, что её обнимала мама, тепло улыбаясь, а где-то рядом её подбадривал папа, от которой ей достались волосы и, может быть, острые черты лица.

Из магазина она возвращалась всё такая же преисполненная духом с продуктами и яблоком в руке. Весело улыбаясь прохожим и поедая яблоко, девочка добралась до дома и неожиданно замерла. Сверху, с крыши на неё смотрела серая сова.

Сова.

Серая сипуха с яркими, понимающими глазами. Она смотрела прямо в упор на Поттер, в клюве у неё было…письмо. От неожиданности девочка аж выронила сумку из рук, широко открытыми глазами смотря на странное животное. Её рот невольно приоткрылся, и в тот же самый момент сипуха медленно спикировала вниз, к Рози. Письмо упало к её ногам.

Девочка медленно подняла его с прохладного асфальта, но сова к тому времени уже испарилась, словно её тут и не было. Но письмо было.  
Видя странные взгляды сумасшедшей соседки миссис Фигг, Рози поспешила скрыться за машиной. Домой идти не хотелось, потому что либо Дадли, либо тётя отберут её письмо.

Именно её, потому что на плотной, желтоватой бумаге зелёными чернилами было написано:

«Мисс Розали Лили Поттер,  
графство Суррей, город Литтл Уингинг, улица Тисовая, дом четыре, чулан под лестницей.»

От удивления девочка прикрыла рот ладошкой. Они знают её адрес. Кто-то, кто отправил ей это письмо, знал её и знает, где она живет.

«Будто волшебство.» — тихо прошептала девочка, ещё не зная, как же она права. Трясущимися руками девочка сломала восковую пурпурную печать с очень странным гербом.

Текст письма заставил Розали упасть на твёрдый асфальт и прислониться к дядиной серой машине.

_«ШКОЛА ЧАРОДЕЙСТВА И ВОЛШЕБСТВА „ХОГВАРТС“  
Директор: Альбус Дамблдор  
(Кавалер ордена Мерлина I степени, Великий волшебник, Верховный чародей, Президент Международной конфедерации магов)  
Дорогая мисс Поттер!_

_Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства „Хогвартс“. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к данному письму списком необходимых книг и предметов.  
Занятия начинаются 1 сентября. Ждем вашу сову не позднее 31 июля.  
Искренне Ваша, Минерва МакГонагалл, заместитель директора!»_

Трясущими руками девочка свернула плотное письмо. Господи, школа магии! Она — волшебница. Даже в самом счастливом сне Рози не могла себе такого представить. Значит её родители тоже были…волшебниками. Но…  
Она ведь просто Рози. Самый обычный несчастливый человек. Девочка с Тисовой улицы. А если это глупая шутка Дадли? Если он снова решил над ней поиздеваться и специально подписал внизу:  
Пришлите ответ совой.  
 _Но где она найдёт сову? В зоопарк её Дурсли точно не выпустят, они всё ещё злятся за вчерашнее приключение.  
_  
Понурив голову, девочка встала с дороги и побрела к двери, подбирая лёгкий пакет. Точно шутка перед её одиннадцатилетием!

Но не успела Рози пройти и пару футов, как прямо перед ней на почтовый ящик приземлился красивый, белоснежный голубь с небесной лентой на шее. К его тонкой ножке был прикреплён белоснежный пергамент, скрученный в трубочку.  
Заинтригованная девушка, под добрый взгляд голубя, развернула свиток и ахнула.

Снова.

_«Милая мадмуазель Розали Лили Поттер!  
Рады вам сообщить, что вы приглашены в элитную академию магии „Шармбатон“, расположенную во Франции. В связи с подписанным заявлением вашей бабушки — Дореи Поттер, вам предоставлено место в данной академии.  
Учебный год начнётся 1 августа. Сердечно просим Вас отправить свою подпись, в случае согласия, внизу письма в течение двух дней с голубем. После подтверждения вами соглашения на обучение, к вам прибудет английский посол академии.  
Всего наилучшего,  
Мадам Олимпия Максим, директор Lʼacadémie de magie Beauxbâtons»_

И с одним отличием от письма Хогвартса, белоснежный голубь всё ещё сидел на почтовом ящике, смотря на неё голубыми глазами-бусинками.

 — Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, — пробормотала девочка голубю, и тот одобрительно ухнул.

Два письма. Оба из двух известных школ магии и волшебства. Обе школы всё это время знали о ней, но почему она только сейчас узнала о них? Нет, конечно, теперь можно объяснить все эти странные происшествия, что случались с ней. Отросшие волосы, неожиданная телепортация, летающие тарелки — но тогда она думала, что ей просто везёт. А теперь оказывается, что она волшебница.

Но Рози никак не могла представить себя на метле, в остроконечной шляпе и с чёрным котом на руках.

Но голубь всё продолжал ждать, и девочка решилась. Решилась отправить письмо. В конце концов, она не сможет всю жизнь жить с Дурслями, в которых магии точно не было, если не считать то, что они с такими формами ещё могли перебирать ногами, а если она поедет в эту академию, она сможет побольше узнать о своей семье.  
За долгие годы она только и слышала:

«Сестра-идиотка и её муж-невежа.»

Но Рози Поттер в это не верила. Люди, которых она видела во сне, были счастливыми и весёлыми. А не пьяницами и наркоманами. А новость о её бабушке…  
Розали Поттер решительно достала из пакета с продуктами обычную шариковую ручку, которую она вместе с тетрадкой купила в магазине, чтобы доделать домашнюю работу на лето.

Одна маленькая строчка была оставлена под роспись ученика. Увидев красивые вензеля академии и своё имя — девочка, улыбаясь, вписала имя.  
А потом улыбаясь, возвращаясь домой и слыша громкие упрёки тётушки, девочка была счастлива. Она даже не подозревала, как в этот момент изменилась судьба Девочки-которая-выжила.


	2. Глава 2. Мадам Бойо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старалась приблизить характер Поттер более менее к одиннадцатилетнему. По-моему, у меня плохо получилось.

_Твое поведение — просто выбор, который ты делаешь в данный момент; оно не имеет отношения к тому, кто ты на самом деле._

_© Ванесса Диффенбах. Язык цветов  
_

Проходили дни, и с каждой секундой Рози Поттер становилось всё хуже и хуже. Ожидание было столь томительно, что девочка даже умудрилась напортачить со «священным» приготовлением завтрака родственникам. Ну подумаешь, подала она им сырые яйца вместо варёных. Ну в чём проблема? Ну перепутала, ну что же такого?

Зато свин-Дадли больше не подходил к кухне. Примерно часов пять, если быть точным. Но это хоть что-то! Рози казалось, что это уже прогресс в снижении веса кузена. Правда все её старания пошли прахом, когда кузен заявился вечером на кухню, достал огромный шоколадный торт и не съел его, а буквально «сожрал».  
Глядя на него, ещё пока десятилетняя Рози всё сильнее хотела от них уехать. Но как назло, никто к ней не приходил, и девочка с каждым часом всё больше убеждалась, что эта была глупая шутка Дадли. Самая глупая из всех его шуток.

Неспроста же его поросячьи глазки так блестели, будто Рози была одним большим медовым куском торта. Впрочем, в долгу девочка не осталась и ночью тридцатого числа пробралась в комнату «свина» — такую же страшную, как и Дадли. Благо несколько прочитанных ей ужастиков в школьной библиотеке разбавили её фантазию.

И уже утром на окне была намалевана совершенно пафосная фраза.

«Дьявол придёт за тобой»

И какая-то латинская ересь, которую Рози нашла в школьной библиотеке.

Но как визжал утром Дадли девочка до сих пор помнила, прячась под тенью огромной ивы. К сожалению, кузен решил отплатить ей за шутку, и тогда девочка сильно порадовалась, что достаточно быстро бегает. Дадли в одно мгновение собрал свою бандитскую шайку, состоящую из таких же доморощенных придурков без капли собственного достоинства, и пошёл на поиски Рози.

Нашёл он её в парке около дома, куда её раз в неделю отпускала тётя. Девочка как раз качалась на качелях, весело перекрикиваясь с соседской девчонкой и одновременно единственной её подругой — Харпер Янг. Девочки как раз обсуждали строительство новой площадки, когда заявились они. Компашка из пяти человек, с горящими местью глазами и скривлёнными в ухмылку губами. Вот тогда удивлённая Рози и слезла с качели, Харпер как только увидела их, сразу же побежала домой, поскольку все боялись Дадли. За что?

Никто Рози не объяснил.

 — А вот и ты, Поттер!

Рози скептически подняла бровь. Тупого безрассудства в ней было слишком много, как говорила тётушка, не забывая тихонько прошипеть, что вся в отца. Но Рози нравилось это — так в ней была хоть капля чего-то родного, семейного.

 — Рада, что выучил мою фамилию. Что дальше? Назовёшь меня по имени?  
Лицо Дадли налилось краской, всё больше придавая ему сходства с варёным томатом. Он ткнул толстым, мясистым пальцем в её сторону и выкрикнул что-то похоже на оскорбление.

 — Как ты посмела это сделать, гнусная… — остальная часть предложения потонула в звуке рассекаемого воздуха и дружного хора голосов компании. И девочка побежала.

Потому что надо быть дурой, чтобы остаться наедине с этими идиотами. А девочке всё ещё были дороги целые почки и здоровые зубы.

Так она и бежала, подгоняемая тёплым южным ветром, рассерженным криком прохожих и сумасшедшими криками Дадли. Ветер дул в лицо, чёрные волосы развевались за плечами, а девочка чувствовала хоть относительную, но свободу. На её губах даже была еле заметная улыбка.

Впрочем, свернуть от них уже удалось на переулке улиц Гортензий и Розалии. Повезло, что кузен со своей боевой компанией так плохо бегали.

 — Надо было записаться на соревнования по бегу. — выдохнула девочка, скрывшись под ивой.

Ноги болели от бега, и дыхание перехватывало. Девочка прислонилась к мягкой коре дерева, вдыхая прохладный свежий воздух. На губах девочки играла улыбка, когда она смотрела на синее, уже предвечернее, небо, нарушаемое только колыханием веток зелёной ивы на ветру.

Иногда ей снилось, что она разговаривала с мамой, сидя именно у ивового дерева. Слова, что произносила мама, не были слышны, но Рози и так наслаждалась её солнечной улыбкой.

Но, к сожалению, её мама мертва. А она живёт с Дурслями, которые её ненавидят.

 — Ах, вот и ты! — воскликнул Пирс Полкисс, хватая Рози за плечо и больно сжимая. Девочка что есть силы пнула его в ногу, но видимо прихвостень Дадли был столь непрошибаем, что смог устоять и даже гадко улыбаться. Сзади подскочил громила Дадли, хищно улыбаясь, будто девочка была его любимой боксёрской грушей. Хотя, на самом деле, так и было.

 — Ты думала, что я не догадаюсь, что это ты сделала? — что есть силы заорал на неё кузен. Скривившая от сильной боли в плечах, где были жилистые руки Полкисса, сжимавшие её.

 — Угадал, я считаю тебя тупым. — только успела прошептать девочка, как ей прямо в живот пришлась парочка слабеньких дадлиных ударов. Рози рвано выдохнула, опускаясь на колени. Рядом с ней загоготали мальчишки.

 — Это научит тебя манерам, Поттер? — раздался визгливый голос над её ухом, и девочка уже приготовилась к очередному удару, как произошло нечто.  
В один крошечный миг всё затихло, только ветви ивы продолжали колыхаться на ветру. Всё ещё скорчившаяся Рози подняла глаза, удивлённая внезапным молчанием Дадли, ведь обычно его было не заткнуть. И увидела не то, что думала.

А то, что хотела.

Прямо перед ней лежал, словно выброшенная на берег медуза, распластав по выжженной траве руки, Дадли и его компашка. А над ними стояла высокая женщина. Она кукольно сложила губы в «трубочку» и взмахивала чем-то, что напоминало длинную заострённую ветку.

 — Обливэйт, — звонко произнесла женщина что-то непонятное, и в один миг над усыплёнными мальчишками образовался голубоватый туман.

Рози ошарашенно отскочила, не желая попадать в этот туман. Женщина на это только рассмеялась, щёлкая пальцами. Дадли с друзьями поднялись, но в их движениях было что-то нереальное, как в старом фильме «Франкенштейн», что смотрел дядя поздним вечером. Они двигались, словно зомби, и к удивлению Рози, даже не глянули на неё, а прошествовали вниз по улице.  
Неужели это и есть магия?

 — Какие невоспитанные мальчишки! Нападать на девочку, куда только их родители смотрят! — воскликнула женщина, и Рози молниеносно повернулась к ней, цепким и всё ещё ошарашенным взглядом начала осматривать её. Белая, объёмная, но не короткая юбка колыхалась на ветру, шёлковая рубашка небесного цвета и длинные золотистые бусы, свисавшие почти до колен странной особы. Светлые волосы заплетены в лёгкую косу. Рози она до ужаса напоминала актрис из слезливых мелодрам тёти.

Незнакомка в свою очередь тоже рассматривала девочку, легко улыбаясь.

 — Ты ведь Розали Лили Поттер? — нежно спросила она, перебирая в руках небольшую стопку бумаг. Рози гордо вздёрнула подбородок, сверкая зелёными глазищами.

 — Да, а кто вы? — упрямо спросила девочка. Женщина на это только весело рассмеялась, прикрывая бледной ладошкой рот. Её карие глаза так и светились весельем.

 — Во-первых, милочка, не культурно задавать вопросы человеку, которого ты даже не знаешь, во-вторых, я хотела бы послушать историю, что это за грубияны, а в-третьих, неужели ты ещё не догадалась откуда я? — воскликнула женщина.

Поттер упрямо наморщила лоб.

 — Тогда почему _вы_ задаёте мне вопросы?

Гнев на эту высокомерную особу так и клокотал внутри девочки, но в тоже время она была так добра к Рози, а это случалось не часто.  
Именно поэтому она поднялась с травы, пытаясь более приемлемо отряхнуть огромные кузеновы шорты от грязи. Странная незнакомка на это только хмыкнула и снова взмахнула своей палочкой. В секунду, одежда Поттер уже была чистой и отутюженной.

Рози расширила глаза.

 — Это магия, да? Вправду она?

Женщина только пожала плечами.

 — Конечно же это магия. Что ещё это может быть? — она хитро прищурила глаза, — но только ты не никому не говори, что я применила первое заклинание…оно больше входит в разряд не слишком светлых заклинаний, а из-за этого у меня будут проблемы. Договорились?

Рози опустошенно кивнула. Всё становилось запутанней и запутанней. Да и если она что-то кому-то скажет, кто ей вообще поверит?

 — А с Дадли всё будет в порядке?

 — Конечно, девочка моя! Походит денёк с провалами в памяти, а потом всё будет хорошо, с него не убудет. А теперь, думаю, нам надо дойти до твоих опекунов. Ты же всё ещё хочешь в академию? — жизнерадостно спросила женщина, потряхивая светлыми кудряшками.

Рози восхищённо кивнула. Значит, она из школы магии! А это значит, она заберёт её от противных Дурслей. Девочка энергично закивала, не обращая внимания на странный, изучающий взгляд её сопроводительницы.

 — Ну вот и замечательно! — она хлопнула в ладоши, — Где мои манеры, моё имя — Абелия Бойо — британский представитель академии магии и волшебства Шармбатон.  
В тот момент, Поттер показалось, что неоткуда должны забить фанфары и праздничные колокольчики, но Литтл Уингинг молчал. Девочка поджала губы.

 — Тогда идёмте за мной, — неожиданно скромно заявила Рози, нервно комкая край футболки. — тут не далеко. Всего шесть кварталов.

Абелия рассмеялась и посмотрела на свои высоченные каблуки.

 — Вечно вы, молодёжь, так говорите, а я потом ноги ломай! — воскликнула сопровождающая, но пошла за девочкой. Что странно, никто из соседей не замечал, что «бандитка» Розали идёт с какой-то незнакомой женщиной.  
Рози списала это на магию.

 — А много ещё таких же, как я? — спросила девочка.

 — Нет, в этом году британок и британцев, которые поступают в Шармбатон, нет вообще. Только ты. В прошлом году было хотя бы человек пять, а сейчас грандиозный провал. — жалостливо сказала мадам Бойо, обращая свои ланьи глаза на девочку.

 — А почему? — удивлённо спросила Поттер. Она думала, что в её родной стране очень много волшебников. Не одна же она такая!

 — Всё забываю, что ты ничего не знаешь! Из-за войны, конечно же. В 80 году много кто погиб в Англии, значит и новорождённых было очень мало. Большинство пошли в Хогвартс, а кто-то на домашнем обучении. Да и в Англии не слишком хорошо относятся к тем, кто хочет поехать за рубеж учиться. Впрочем, как и в любой стране.

Девочке очень не понравилась первое восклицание Абелии. Она по природе своей очень не любила быть в незнании. Но тут же мысли занял Хогвартс, а точнее — письмо.

 — Мне тоже оно пришло…в смысле, письмо. — хрипло ответила Рози. Бойо перевела на неё хитрые глаза.

-Но ты отказалась.

Точнее она просто не знала, как отправить им письмо.  
Но говорить она это ей не собиралась.

 — В письме было сказано, что моя бабушка подписала какой-то контракт на моё обучение…

 — Милая, давай ты поговоришь об этом с директором.

Когда Рози с мадам Бойо приблизились к крыльцу дома, девочка уловила, что сумасшедшая старуха Фигг смотрела на них широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, а потом метнулась домой, чуть не задавив свою любимую кошку.  
Чего это она? — мысленно задала себе вопрос Рози, но потом поспешила за сопровождающей, которая уже зашла в дом.

 — Вернон! Вернон! Эти…эти сумасшедшие пришли! Они хотят забрать девчонку! — кричала на весь дом тётя Петуния, в истерике размахивая половником. Покрасневший дядя что-то хмуро говорил мадам Бойо, когда девочка вошла.  
 — Мы пытались оградить её от этого…а вы всё равно пришли! Так и знал, что кровь паршивых родителей не выветрилась. — распинался дядя, его усы вздыбились вверх, словно шпаги.

Абелия смотрела на всё это с легким презрением на губах. К огромной радости Поттер, она успокаивающе положила холодную руку ей на плечо.

 — Розали Поттер — как и её многоуважаемые предки — волшебница. Хотите вы этого или нет, она должна учится в волшебной школе, иначе с возрастом магию нельзя будет контролировать, и в один прекрасный момент, либо с вами, либо с домом что-то случится. И я вам гарантирую, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Вы ведь этого не хотите? — четко произнесла мадам Бойо. Рози вздрогнула, когда услышала про неконтролируемую магию, и сопроводительница крепче прижала её к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая.

 — Мадмуазель Поттер будет приезжать на рождественские и летние каникулы.  
Всё ещё бледные Дурсли осоловевши покачали головой.

 — Если это всё, то мы отправляемся прямо сейчас. Иди, милая, собери свои вещи. Я останусь и переговорю с твоими опекунами. — холод так и сквозил в её тоне.

Рози поспешила к чулану, радостная, что наконец-то уедет отсюда. Больше никаких издевательств, наказание и морения голодом. У неё даже могут появиться друзья.  
Она особо не заморачивалась с вещами. У неё их всё равно не было. Так что большую часть потёртого рюкзака заняли книги, да одна маленькая мамина фотография ещё в детстве.

Именно в тот момент, когда Рози только закрывала свой рюкзак, дверь в дом молниеносно распахнулась, и в дом влетела высокая женщина в остроконечной зелёной шляпе. Она несколько секунд сверлила странным взглядом девочку.  
 — Здравствуйте. — Рози неловко помахала женщине рукой. Та мигом метнулась на кухню. Девочка ошарашенно смотрела ей вслед.

«Что за дурдом!» — подумала Рози, складывая в тряпочный рюкзак старые тетрадки. Как только она хотела положить последнюю пару кроссовок, из кухни послышались крики.

Неужели тётя и дядя опять разнервничались?  
Девочка быстро накинула на плечи рюкзак и побежала в кухню, на ходу придумывая какие слова успокоения можно сказать родственникам. Да ещё и та странная женщина в остроконечной шляпе!

А вся проблема-то оказалась как раз в ней!

Первое, что увидела Рози — это её перекошенное от злости лицо, съехавшая на бок шляпа и её первое письмо в руках. То самое, что ей прислали совы, и на которое она не могла ответить. Но как она могла его забрать у неё?  
Мадам Бойо же оставалась холодной, словно снег в горах.

 — Розали Поттер — гражданка Магической Британии, она должна учиться в Хогвартсе, как её родители! Вы просто не можете её забрать — это противоречит всем правилам, — с грозным шотландским акцентом вещала женщина.

Дурсли, словно осиновые листья, тряслись сидя на диване и смотрели на грозных женщин в центре кухни, словно они были вылитыми гарпиями.

Честно признаться, Поттер тоже было немного страшно.

Мадам Бойо элегантно выдернула из кармана пиджака то самое Розино письмо из академии, которое она подписала, и вручила его женщине в шляпе.

 — Мадмуазель Поттер сама согласилась на обучение. Так что, не вам говорить о правилах, Минерва. — холодным тоном отчеканила Абелия, даже несмотря на неё.

 — Розали, идём. — мадам схватила её плечо стальной хваткой и потащила через коридор, даже не оборачиваясь на девочку.

Рози, одновременно с женщиной в остроконечной шляпе, открыла в бессилии рот.

 — Но…

Хрипло пробормотала девочка и увидела, с каким страхом смотрят на неё Дурсли.  
Может это и к лучшему? Она же больше никогда не увидит их честолюбивые лица, их ненависть к ней, больше не столкнётся с побоями и обидными словами.

 — Так похожа на мать… — тихо пробормотала Минерва, со слезами на глазах; её руки бессильно опустились. Она больше ничего не могла сделать. Эту битву, битву за героиню магической Британии, они проиграли.

А тем временем, Рози, тащимая мадам Бойо, закусила губу от боли, из-за крепкой хватки сопроводительницы, и думала.

Почему всё это ей напоминало хитро сплетённую интригу?

Слишком уж это было подозрительно.


	3. Площадь магии и Франция, как она есть

_Вернейший способ быть обманутым — это считать себя хитрее других._

_© Франсуа де Ларошфуко. Максимы и моральные размышления  
_

 — Приготовься. Сейчас будет немного неприятно. — Абелия всунула ей в руку маленький, но почему-то очень горячий медальончик.

_«Немного?!»_

Это было последним, о чём подумала девочка, перед тем, как её выдернули, а потом сжали так, что она не могла даже вздохнуть. А потом уже поиздевались по-крупному и передёрнули будто через тонкую трубу.

Это длилось, казалось, целую вечность, а потом их просто выбросило на мягкую зелёную траву, пахнущую медовыми цветами и землей.

Рози, из-за всех оставшихся сил, зажала рот рукой, потому что в обратном случае её точно бы стошнило. Голова кружилась, а перед глазами всё плыло, будто бы она целый год плыла на корабле.

 — Ну-ну, не всё так плохо. — чья-то рука погладила её по плечу, пытаясь приподнять. Только потом девочка поняла, что это Абелия Бойо, всё ещё идеальная и такая же холодная.

 — За что не люблю Англию, так это за отвратительный климат. — доверительно поведала она девочке, помогая ей подняться.

Всё ещё бледной Рози было плевать о чём там думает мадам Бойо, пусть болтает. Ей будто это адово приключение совершенно понравилось, она даже довольно улыбалась, щурясь на солнце от яркого обжигающего света.

«Видимо, мы во Франции» — подумала девочка, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Вообще-то, она совсем не думала, что они просто раз — и перенесутся в другую страну. По мнению Рози, они бы просто тащились два часа по Ла-Маншу. Но видимо у магии другие законы. И другие правила.

Перед ней предстала густонаселённая площадь, выложенная булыжником. Рози стояла в самом центре, около высокого памятника, изображавшего женщину с палочкой, как у мадам Бойо. На бронзовой табличке значилось «la place magique». Пусть во французском Рози было полным нулём, но даже она поняла, что это означало — «площадь магии». Весьма пафосно, если судить по белокаменным зданиям, винтажным голубым занавескам, кучей скамеечек и ночных фонарей.

Во все стороны от памятника разветвлялись дорожки, образуя так называемые «отсеки». У каждого из них была подпись на невысоком резном столбе.

«Книги», «Одежда», «Школьная форма», «Парфюмерия», «Зелья и лекарства» — повсюду мельками цветные надписи и толпы народу в разномастных и, откровенно, странных нарядах, начиная от цветастых свитеров с жабами и заканчивая полупрозрачными халатами с банками лапок в карманах.  
И повсюду чувствовалась магия. В каждой трещинке, в каждой вещи, в каждой вывеске — всё искрило и пестрело.

 — Где мы? — полюбопытствовала Поттер, вертя головой из стороны в сторону.  
Абелия скосила на неё хитрый взгляд.

 — Площадь Магии, в Париже. Здесь находятся все магазины, магические лавки и аптеки. Правда, мы попали с тобой в самую давку, все, видишь ли, закупаются в академию, — усмехнулась женщина, — ну что, пойдём?

Давящая печаль, от расставания с родной страной, пропала, сменившись удивлением и интересом. Рози буквально рвалась потрогать каждую волшебную штуковину, прочитать каждый волшебный фолиант и впитывать, впитывать эти знания, как губка.

И научиться, наконец, колдовать палочкой.

Поттер перевела сияющий взгляд на сопровождающую и уже хотела ответить, но тут маленький росток реализма пробился в ней.

 — А…мм…мадам, у меня нет денег…чтобы купить всё нужное, — застенчиво сказала девочка, пряча глаза. Дурсли даже подумать не могли, чтобы дать девочке карманные деньги, а всё накопленное она недавно потратила на новую книгу для школы.

Женщина рассмеялась. Рози вспыхнула, почему-то ей её положение не казалось смешным! Именно это она и ненавидела, когда над ней смеются. Ведь она не виновата.

 — Милая моя, неужели ты думала, что у тебя была бедная семья, что не оставила тебе и гроша, — она фыркнула, а потом достала из сумочки достаточно увесистый мешочек с позвякивающими монетами, — твои бабушка и дедушка оставили тебе хорошее наследство, я позволила себе вольность взять из сейфа немного для покупок. Конечно же, твои родители тоже оставили тебе сейф в Англии.  
Девочка затаила дыхание и аккуратно взяла из рук Бойо мешочек, внутри которого поблёскивали в лучах солнца золотые монетки.

 — А вы знали моих родителей? — тихо спросила Рози, шагая за мадам Бойо по направлению магазина школьной формы, искрящегося желтым цветом.  
Она отрицательно покачала головой.

 — Я только знаю как их зовут, и как зовут твоих бабушку и дедушку. В твоем личном деле они прописаны.

Поттер радостно выдохнула. Она могла узнать их имена! Имена близких ей людей, но которые скорей всего умерли, раз за всё это время не пришли за ней.

 — Скажите, пожалуйста.

 — Со стороны отца — Карлус и Дорея Поттер, они были волшебниками, и, по-моему, твою бабушку знала директриса Максим. А вот со стороны матери — Камелия и Джон Эвансы — маглы. О них мало что известно.

 — Ясно. — печально ответила Рози. Всё же даже такая скудная информация расстраивала её, она жаждала узнать больше о тех, кто, возможно, любил её и мог стать ей настоящей семьёй.

 — А…

 — Обо всём другом спросишь у директора. — резко ответила Абилия и зашла в магазин одежды, с ослепляющим, стерильным белым цветом везде.

А Рози так ненавидела белый цвет.

Примерка тянулась, казалось бы, вечность, пока три пары школьной лёгкой формы не были куплены, да ещё плюс ко всему и парадная.

Потом был магазин обуви и странная лавка с волшебными магическими шарами, летучими книгами по предсказаниям, ароматическими свечками и цветастыми бусами. Как оказывается, предсказания в Шармбатоне любили многие.

А вот в следующей лавке девочка могла ходить часами, лишь бы её никто не отвлекал. Огромный книжный магазин был тёмным пятном в этом мире радости и счастья. Он не выделялся, и народу там было мало, но с первого взгляда понравился Рози запахом пыли и старого пергамента.

Пока Бойо покупала ей учебники, Поттер заинтересовано водила пальцем по толстым книжкам, удивляясь таким названиям, как «Основы контра-ядов», «Защита от Тёмной магии», «Адьён и строгокорень. Свойства».

Но была и такая книга, которая очень заинтересовала её. Достаточно тоненький учебник, с потрёпанными краями и пожелтевшими страницами. Обложка была уже достаточно истёрта, но название всё равно можно было прочесть.  
«Чары и боевая магия» — гласили позолоченные строчки.

 — Заинтересовалась? Это очень интересная книга. — сказал кто-то над ухом девочки очень глухим и старческим голосом. Рози широко открыла глаза и медленно повернула голову. Прямо перед ней стоял достаточно пожилой мужчина в уже потёртом твидомом пиджаке, рыжеволосый и улыбающийся. Рози заметила, что в уголках губ у него было очень много морщин.

«Значит, добрый» — подумала Рози, прикусив губу.  
 — Эм, я просто хотела посмотреть…

Мужчина улыбнулся и отчески потрепал её по волосам.

 — Так смотри, кто же тебе мешает… Я буду рад, что когда-нибудь кто-то купит эту книгу. — но не успел старичок договорить, как рядом с Рози возникла мадам Бойо с гневным взглядом и чуть склоненной вбок головой, как у птицы.

 — Розали, разве тебе не говорили не разговаривать с незнакомыми? — холодным голосом прошипела она, сжимая Розино плечо.

«Вообще-то нет» — подумала девочка, стараясь высвободиться из её крепкого захвата. Но не успела она сказать это, как сопровождающая уже вывела её из здания, напоследок что-то лаконичное бросив хозяину.

 — Но мне очень хотелось купить эту книгу… — запротестовала Рози, стараясь вовремя обогнуть спешащих куда-то французов. Абелия холодно улыбнулась.

 — А я буду рада, если ты будешь меня слушаться и не отставать. — и поспешила куда-то в центр на своих высоких каблуках. Рози сильнее сжала кулаки.

Если Дурсли о ней не заботились, и она одиннадцать лет жила дикаркой, призраком, то сейчас к ней буквально приклеились, не желая отлипать. Рози была в бешенстве.

 — Поторопись, Розали! Впереди магазин палочек. — всё тем же приторным тоном вещала мадам Бойо. Рози нахмурилась.

 — Да Рози я, а не Розали. Ненавижу я это имя. — прошептала она, но женщина только покачала пальцем.

 — Некрасиво бубнить себе под нос. Много же будет работы воспитательницам…  
Рози удивилась. Вот уже второй раз она слышала про каких-то «воспитательниц». Она конечно читала старые книги, где в женских академиях были злостные воспитательницы, но это же было давно! Мир уже давно развивается, к чему эти старые предрассудки?

Поттер осмотрела оживлённую улицу, пусть они и волшебники, то где «верх цивилизации» — телефоны, и хотя бы один магазинчик с техникой. Где?

 — Хм, — задумалась Рози, но тут же была оттиснута великим потоком французских волшебников с их милой, до мурашек пробуждающей, речью.

 — Не отставай. — пропела над её ухом сопровождающая, заводя её в большое здание из тёмного мрамора с обвитым окнами плющом. Надпись заставила сердце Рози сделать судорожный кульбит.

«Волшебные палочки»

Абелия, видя улыбку девочки, поспешила завести её внутрь. А внутри была просто огромная очередь. Радость Рози быстро померкла, пока стоишь в этой очереди — помереть можно. Да тут ещё и холодно было…

Мадам Бойо, казалось, не унывала совсем. Она обвела толпу цепким взглядом, а потом повернулась к девочке с лёгкой улыбкой.

 — А вот теперь мы и разделимся. Ты же не против, ma cher? Я пойду куплю тебе оставшиеся вещи к школе, и, пожалуй, сову. Ты же всё же англичанка… А ты постоишь и подождёшь своей очереди. Слушай внимательно, сейчас к тебе подойдут и застегнут на руке волшебный билетик, когда придёт время, он засветится ярким золотом, поняла? Потом и пройдёшь в зал, хорошо?  
Новость, что можно будет остаться одной, и отцепиться наконец-то от высокомерной мадам Бойо, так развеселила, что девочка не раздумывая кивнула.  
«Свобода!» — внутренне восклицала она.

 — Ну и отлично! — хлопнула Абелия в ладоши и удалилась.

Рози нервно поправила краешек рубашки и огляделась. Кого тут только не было! И элегантные французы, строгие норвежцы, радостные итальянцы, дерзкие испанцы и других национальности от которых глаза разбегались. Видимо, Шармбатон — многонациональная школа. Повсюду звучала смесь разных языков, но своего привычного она не слышала. Было пару восклицаний на американском, но не то…

Погрустнев, девочка отошла к дальней стене, обитой мягким шёлком.  
«Видимо, палочки очень прибыльный товар, раз здесь такие богатые хозяева» — подумала девочка, рассматривая завитушки на обоях.

В ту же секунду к ней подскочило что-то лопоухое, странное и маленькое. Рози аж вскрикнула. Многие обернулись на неё и улыбнулись, скрывая смешки за ладошкой, а некоторые и хмурились, увидела девочка. Странное существо растянуло губы в вежливой улыбке и щёлкнуло пальцами.

 — Руку, пожалуйста, мисс. — сказало существо и испарилась. Девочка, осоловевши, перевела взгляд на маленький бумажный браслетик, что обычно выдают в аттракционах. Вот тебе и приключения!

Тем временем, у противоположной стены от Рози, какая-то девочка хихикнула и показала своей подруге или сестре на неё пальцем. Рози разозлилась. В школе её тоже стали недолюбливать с первого взгляда, только позже она узнала, что это Дадли наболтал им всякие гадости про неё, и с ней никто не хотел общаться. Именно поэтому она заколдовала у свиньи-Дадли его любимую школьную форму в розовый цвет. Она так и не отстиралась.

 — Что смешного? — гневно спросила Поттер. Девочки рассмеялись.

 — Ты магла! За вами всегда смешно наблюдать, когда вы пугаетесь всего волшебного. — прогнусавила на ломаном, ужасно корявом английском светленькая девочка, скаля зубы. «Ваши» — презрительно подумала девочка — «будто те, кто рос не в магической семье, считаются животными. Идиотки!»

И тут же на голове у одной из девчонок появилась… жаба. Её подружка сразу же заголосила, а потом ей вторила и вторая, пытаясь сбросить мерзкое животное с головы.

Рози удивлённо посмотрела на свои руки. Неужели это она? Обычно все её магические всплески были, когда она раздражена, но тогда чувствуешь прилив чувств, наслаждение…, а сейчас… было ничего.

Но та светловолосая девчонка даже не подумала на неё, она сбросила руками жабу и, крича, показала пальчиком на рядом стоявшего с Рози мальчика. Светловолосого, высокого и ехидно улыбающегося.

 — Это всё ты! — закричала она, и Поттер перевела на него взгляд. Он смотрела на неё, а в следующий момент подмигнул её. Девочка опешила и уже хотела улыбнуться, как рядом опять возникло чудище, как она назвала это маленькое создание, и всё тем же вежливым тоном попросило её зайти в кабинет мастера по палочкам. Мальчик снова подмигнул ей и шепнул «удачи» на ломанном английском.

Рози напряженно кивнула головой. Волшебство свалилось на неё как снежная лавина, и Рози не могла его понять. Ей просто не хватало времени, а то, что тут видимо не любят маглов…  
 — Видимо, придётся трудно. — шепнула она себе и открыла дверь…

Этого, так называемого мастера по палочкам, в кабинете не оказалась, зато повсюду была разруха. Рози по началу подумала, что зашла не туда, когда увидела разбитые вазы, сваленные в груду книги и свитки, поломанную мебель и сожжённый ковёр. Мда.

И тут перед ней вынырнул человек в ярко светящейся мантии, с творческим беспорядком на голове и измерительной лентой в руке. Он без слов одним большим шагом преодолел расстояние между ним и Рози, приложил извивающуюся ярко-розовую ленту ей к голове. Его бледные, выгоревшие глаза смотрели прямо в Розины изумрудные.

 — Так, так… Розали Поттер. Девочка-которая-выжила. Слишком уж у тебя большая голова…

Рози поперхнулась воздухом. А она то думала, что Дурсли чокнутые, а вот есть постраньше. Но мужчина невозмутимо перешёл от головы к размеру запястий, диктуя цифры зависшему рядом с ним перу и отрывку пергамента. Поттер могла только молча раскрывать и закрывать рот, кажется мозг девочки плохо переваривал всё это волшебство в одном флаконе. Слишком уж много его было…  
 — Девочка-которая-выжила… про что вы?

Мастер быстро поднял на неё свои бесцветные глаза и криво улыбнулся. Казалось, он видел её насквозь.

 — Тебе никто ничего не рассказывал? — спросил он мягко. Девочка кивнула. Ей на самом деле никто не рассказывал, только торопил и попрекал всю жизнь.

 — Ну тогда присядь и послушай. А я пока схожу за палочками…ткажется тебе хорошо подходит остролист, вишня, эбеновое дерево…

Рози удивлённо упала на твёрдый кофейный диванчик в груду картонных коробок. Голос мужчины доносился словно издалека. Хотя, если присмотреться, шкафов с палочками было так много, что можно было бы и затеряться.

 — Ко мне много кто приходит, мадмуазель Поттер, в том числе и англичане, желающие учиться в Шармбатоне. И они мне столько рассказали про годовалую Розали Поттер, что в ночь Хеллоуина убила великого Тёмного Лорда, тирана и сумасшедшего, хотевшего убить и поработить маглов. Как были парализованы её родители страшным Круцио, защищая её, и как Розали осталась сиротой. И вмиг ставшая национальной героиней, почитаемой и известной. Опорой и достоянием магической Британии. Что каждый… Ага, мадмуазель, ответьте на такой вопрос: храбрость или бесстрашие?

Рози, которую немного подташнивало от нахлынувших новостей, слабо подняла голову и тихо произнесла, что в тишине комнаты прозвучало оглушительно.

 — Но ведь это одно и тоже…

 — О нет, милая, не одно и тоже.

 — Бесстрашие. — прошептала она похолодевшими губами.

«Парализованы», «Национальная героиня», «убила» — так и отдавались в голове, мешая думать. Господи, её родители погибли от рук кровожадного тирана, защищая её! Её считают героиней, но она десять лет жила в чулане, её били, наказывали. Она каждый чертов день мечтала, что за ней придут, но чуда не случалось… А оказывается она, мать твою, национальная героиня, на которую всем наплевать.  
Девочка-на-которую-наплевать.

Мастер, словно прочитав её мысли, вышел к ней с печальной улыбкой.

 — Вот смотри: остролист и волос вейлы. Сильная, но легко контролируемая. Идеально для трансфигурации и прорицаний. Попробуй.

Девочка дрожащими руками прикоснулась к палочке. Магия, от гнева на всех, так и билась в ней. Секунда, и итак прожжённый ковёр вспыхнул с новой силой.

 — Простите. — Рози виновато улыбнулась, заворожённо смотря на горящее пламя. Это она сделала. Но мастер, казалось, даже был этому рад, раз по-сумасшедши улыбался.

 — Значит не терпишь послушности…так, вишня и перо феникса. Тоже строптивая, хороша для Заклинаний и плохо контролируема. Придётся потрудиться.  
И эта палочка тоже не подошла. Один из стеллажей снесло напрочь. Рози вздохнула. А палочка была красивая.

Мистер Лаутер***, как только что узнала имя мастера по палочкам, удивлённо почесал затылок. Взгляд её был направлен на искусно вырезанную, красноватую палочку, будто она его разочаровала.

 — Странно, я был уверен, что эта палочка тебе идеально подойдёт. Она ведь именно под тебя. Может… — он скосил взгляд на третью, узорчатую серебром коробку, — она должна подойти!

И он аккуратно, прикасаясь только кончиками пальцев, достал из коробки чёрную, средней длины палочку, идеально прямую и с металлической окантовкой какими-то значками на рукоятке. Даже в руках мастера она уже светилась, видимо уже нетерпевшая попасть в руки.

Рози, словно сороке, сразу же захотелось такую палочку. Что в неё было её, что-то такое же волнующие, мощное и родное. Мастер хитро улыбнулся.

 — Эбеновое дерево и перо феникса, вымоченное в Веритасеруме. Не спокойная и не послушная палочка, которую очень трудно контролировать. Видишь, она светится, а ведь на ней сейчас поставлен ограничитель. Эбен хорошо для личностей неспокойных, дерзких, любящих иронию, более склонные к своей тёмной стороне. А вот перо феникса и Веритасеруме — наоборот идеально для светлых волшебников, правдолюбцев, пытающихся найти смысл и правду. Палочка для любознательных. Но ещё раз говорю — контролировать её сложно. У тебя легко может получится вместо простого Люмуса слабая Бомбарда. Не пожелал бы я тебе такую палочку, ещё раз повторяю, что вишня тебе бы подошла лучше.

Пусть девочка и не знала, что это за заклинания, она отлично поняла, что параллель была не слишком хорошая. И видимо палочка необычная.

 — У твоей бабушки была похожая палочка, только из волоса единорога с Веритосарумом. Тоже правдолюбка, ты очень на неё похожа, ты знала?

Девочка закусила губу. Конечно же она не знала, будто бы ей кто-то удостоился объяснить. Тётя Петуния вон вообще ограничивалась словами: «Мать-идиотка и отец-наркоман». Ладно, хоть имена то назвали, а то могли соврать ещё чего и похуже.

Рози осторожно вытянула руку и прикоснулась к тёмной поверхности палочки. Миг… и руку Рози оплела тонкая золотая нить магии. Мистер Лаутер восторженно выдохнул.

 — Она взяла с тебя клятву, что ты её не променяешь… Немного, кто так делает. В основном палочки старого образца. — почти с благоговейным шёпотом сказал он. Девочка восторженно повертела палочку в руке. Средней длины, идеально подходила под руку. Держа её в руках, сразу становилось легче, спокойнее, будто Рози оказывалась на каком-то тропическом пляже, в окружении тёплого океана и жаркого солнца.

 — Сколько… сколько с меня? — выдохнула Поттер, всё ещё рассматривая палочку. Мастер махнул рукой, отвернулся и отошёл.

 — Пятнадцать галеонов.

Девочка достала пару золотых монеток из кармана, которые ей предусмотрительно отдала мадам Бойо.

Мастер по палочкам напоследок подарил ей одну из своих всепонимающих улыбок и тихо прошептал, когда Розали Поттер уже вышла.

 — Плохо, плохо, слишком уже сильно влияние.

А Рози Поттер радостно выбежала из здания, солнечно улыбаясь Абелии Бойо. Всё же магия — это круто.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* — Площадь магии (с фр.)  
** — Моя милая (с фр.)  
*** — Творец (с фр.) Имеются в виду создатель палочек.


	4. Трудности жизни Невилла Лонгботтома

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Главы Невилла или кого-нибудь там другого из Англий - это 1:4 Рози. Буду очень рада вашим королевским отзывам.

_Никто из нас никогда не узнает всех путей, по которым могли бы – и, вероятно, должны были – двинуться наши судьбы. И это, надо думать, к лучшему. Некоторым тайнам следует навеки оставаться взаперти. Спросите Пандору._

_© Лиана Мориарти._

Ночное небо сгущается над шпилями высоких башен Хогвартса, окутывая его призрачной дымкой спокойного южного ветра. Первые звезды уже начали сверкать алмазами на небосводе. Яркий Сириус уже вовсю освещал дорогу путникам. 

Минерва МакГонаглл пару секунд посмотрела на звезду рассеянным взглядом, поправила воротник теплой, рубиновой мантии и зашагала по тропинке, шурша каблуками туфель по сочной траве и песку. 

Для первых числ августа, погода была слишком жаркая, поэтому зной спадал только к вечеру. Происходило что-то неладное. 

Минерва поджала тонкие губы, когда недвижимой тенью её догнал Филиус Флитвик - декан факультета Рейвенкло и профессор Заклинаний.

Его обеспокоенные, голубые глаза задержались на величественном силуэте школы.

-Что случилось, Минерва? Почему Альбус созвал нас к себе в кабинет так поздно?  
Минерва на секунду прикрыла глаза, вспоминая ярко-зеленые глаза Розали Поттер, в точь-точь как у Лили, и протяжно вздохнула. Какую же ошибку они совершили!

-Розали Поттер будет обучаться в Шармбатоне. Я была у неё днем, её увела их помощница. 

Флитвик задумчиво покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Минерва и не заметила этого, погрузившись в свои мысли, только кошачьи глаза бегали из стороны с сторону, словно разведчик, рассматривая обстановку.

Если Розали Поттер будет учится в Шармбатоне, то рано или поздно - это выплывет в газетах. А если газеты, то и в народ. А тогда и не избежать волнении. Как и в 81-ом, все будут интересоваться Национальной героиней, и сейчас не факт, что эту волну можно будет сдержать. Минерва до сих пор помнит, сколько приходило писем о возможности опекунства маленькой Поттер. И сколько было отказов. Альбус аргументировал это тем, что у Дурслей ей будет лучше. Ради высшего блага.  
Минерва перестала спорить. Все равно что бодаться с быком. 

Кабинет директора Хогвартса встретил двух профессоров шумом и гамом, бурными и нервными восклицаниями. Все профессора Хогвартса, и часть Ордена Феникса уже присутствовали в кабинете. Полненькая Помона Спраут сидела рядом с Молли Уизли, бурно о чем-то разговаривая, Аластор Муди стоял по стойке смирно рядом с Альбусом, который пока сохранял трагичное молчание. Гестия Джонс, Эммелина Вэнс, Дедалус Дингл и Артур Уизли стояли у окна. Северус Снейп темной тучей прислонился к камину и взирал на всех из-под засаленной челки горящими, насмешливыми глазами. Заприметив Минерву и Флитвика, Дамболдор оторвал задумчивый взгляд от бумаг перед ним, и поднял взгляд на присутствующих. Казалось, он мог заглянуть каждому в глаза, увидеть о чем тот думает, а иногда и помочь. Теплый взгляд Дамболдора не раз спасал Минерву от грустных мыслей.

-Друзья мои, коллеги - кивок в сторону толпы - случилось ужасное событие, несомненно ударившее по нашей жизни.

-Что такое, директор? Если это очередная лекция о нынешних спокойных временах, то мы лучше отправимся домой - раздался острый, ледяной голос Эммелины Вэнс - статной, черноволосой женщины лет тридцати. Альбус лишь только удрученно покачал головой.

-С прискорбием хочу вам сообщить, что сегодня - двадцать девятого июля - Розали Поттер покинула территорию Магической Британия чтобы обучаться в академии Шармбатона. К сожалению, мы не успели её остановить. Минерва сегодня была в доме опекунов Розали...

Что-то внутри Минервы МакГонаггл хрустнуло, услышав эти слова, и словно наваждения, бледное лицо Поттер мелькало перед глазами. 

Так похожа на мать. А взгляд отцовский. 

И словно видение, вспоминалась буйная четверка Мародеров, навсегда оставившая след в стенах школы, и что так рано покинули мир. Только предавший Блэк гниет в Азкабане, да Ремус Люпин пропал в лесах Шотландии, влачивший жалкое существование оборотня. А ведь их счастливые улыбки она помнила до сих пор...  
В глазах вечно стойкой Минервы заблестели слезы...а ведь она обещала защитить её Лили и Джеймсу. Но...не удалось.

-Но что мы теперь будем делать, Альбус? - воскликнула Молли Уизли. Помона Спраут шикнула на неё. 

Минерва видела, как Дамблдор упрямо сцепил руки в замок и подошел к Фоуксу, мирная трель того сразу же огласила комнату. Только сейчас не успокаивала. Эльфиас Додж рассеянно протирал голову, пока Гестия Джонс шокировано раскрывала рот, будто выброшенная на берег рыба. Все остальные же угнетенно молчали. 

-Помните, как тогда, в 81-ом все подумали, что пророчество легло на маленького Невилла Логботтома. "Ведь конечно, кому нужна девочка?" - подумали мы. И вот что вышло, нужно было внимательней слушать Джеймса.

Альбус Дамблдор прервался, чтобы легонько погладить по голове феникса. Птица вскрикнула, и в тот же момент рассыпалась пеплом, чтобы потом снова возродится. Догадка стала появляться в голове Минервы. 

-Вы хотите, чтобы Лонгботтом стал Мальчиком-который-выжил?

Северус Снейп тут же фыркнул. 

-Да ладно, Дамблдор. Девчонка хоть что-то из себя представляла, но этот же сын цветоводов. Какая от него польза? 

Минерва сразу же вспыхнула. О, как же он иногда её раздражал. Даже Слизнорт был не таким вопиюще наглым. 

-Как ты смеешь? Алиса была одной из наших лучших учениц, а Фрэнк был одним из самых смелых учеников моего факультета. 

Снейп ехидно улыбнулся.

-Как и Блэк, но это не мешало ему предать Лили и Поттера. И его благородство, что теперь они вынуждены лежать на третьем этаже Мунго, не помнящие даже своего имени! 

Минерва аж отступила. Лицо сразу же побледнело. То, что оба её лучших студента были в состоянии овоща с каждым днем душила все сильнее.   
Все остальные понурили голову, услышав это, только Грозный Глаз вздохнул и отпил что-то из фляжки. Несомненно алкогольное. 

-Тише, коллеги! - рассердился Дамблдор, его глаза цвета льда опасно заблестели - Минерва верно предположила. Нам не остается ничего другого, кроме как объявить магической Британии, что Невилл Лонгботтом истинный Мальчик-который-выжил, и в скором времени все забудут про Розали Поттер. А она тем временем будет набираться сил во Франции. 

-Вы переговорили с мадам Максим по этому поводу? - вклинилась МакГонаггл. Спраут перевела на неё удивленный взгляд.

-О чем ты?

Дамболдор отрешенно кивнул. 

-Безусловно, нам удалось переговорить с Олимпией по этому поводу, и она не хочет отдавать нам Розали. Уперлась на своем, чертова мегера! - раздраженно воскликнул Дамблдор, сильнее сжимая в руках волшебную палочку. Минерва аж ахнула; она впервые видела Альбус таким злым. Конечно, он не всегда был добрым дедушкой, но видимо проблема Розали приносила ему серьёзные неприятности.

-Да как она могла! - в сердцах воскликнула Молли Уизли.

-Она не могла! - всполошилась Джонс.

-Мы ведь можем оспорить это в Везенгамоте? - твердо и жестко спросил Кингсли Шеколбот. Минерва знала, что когда-нибудь из него выйдет хороший лидер.  
Все замолкли, ожидая ответа директора Хогвартса. Только портреты старых директоров школы о чем -то бурно переговаривались. Наверняка потом разнесут эти сплетни во все уголки Британии. 

-К глубокому сожалению, нет. Её бабка, Дорея Поттер, а вы её несомненно помните, подписала договор с Шармбатоном, что её внучка будет там учиться, раньше того времени, как Лили и Джеймс отправили её документы в Хогвартс. Нам ничего не сделать. 

Кингсли недоверчиво мотнул головой, все еще уверенный, что любые проблемы можно решить в суде.

Тишина стала еще напряженней. И тут Альбус Дамблдор отошел от феникса, по пути отряхивая жёлтую мантию от пепла, направляясь к камину.

-Ты к Лонгботтам, Альбус? Я с тобой, - глухо пробормотал Хмури, хватая огромную горсть каминного пороха. Альбус отстраненно кивнул, он уже продумывал все наперед, стараясь приготовиться ко всем неприятностям, что принесло это известие. Стратег по уму, по другому не скажешь, сколько бы он это не скрывал под доброй улыбкой. 

-Надеюсь, Августа не выгонит нас метлой из дома... - проскрипел Хмури и исчез и ярко-зелёном пламени. Следом исчез и Дамблдор. 

Снейп фыркнул и летучей мышью вылетел из кабинета. 

Минерва МакГонаглл ястрибиным взглядом проследила за всеми, кто быстро покидал кабинет в ошарашенном молчании или наоборот, бурно переругиваясь. 

Наконец, когда в кабинете директора осталось всего двое человек, Минерва скосила взгляд на низенького профессор Заклинаний, чью оценку происходящего она хотела услышать в первую очередь. Потому что Филиус Флитвик был таким человеком, к чьему мнению нельзя было не прислушаться.   
-А что ты думаешь об переезде Розали Поттер? 

Она не припоминала, чтобы он высказывался по этому поводу. Флитвик же от чего-то растянул губы в ясную, чем-то даже насмешливую улыбку и покачал головой.   
-Знаешь, Минерва, случайности не случайны. Всё, что произошло с Розали Поттер, даже трагичное, она пережила. Думаю, для неё это будет полезным опытом, и зная Альбуса, я даже рад, что мисс Поттер здесь не появится. 

И взмахнув краями мантии удалился, что-то весело напевая себе под нос. Минерва тяжело вздохнула: и вот как с ним поспорить?

***

«…Так…кусачие тюльпаны в этот ящик…сок звёздоцвета на верхнюю полку справа, а луковицы гром-травы куда?»

 

Невилл рассеяно протёр лоб, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, куда же всё же его бабушка велела ему отнести луковицы гром-травы, и говорила ли она про них вообще. Так получилось, что память у одиннадцатилетнего Невилла Лонгботтома была ни к чёрту. На что очень часто жаловалась Леди Августа, когда тот путал важные склянки, банки, коробки с растениями и настойками, что даже домовые эльфы ничего найти не могли. Род Лонгботтомов всегда был по части Гербологии, выращивая в огромных стеклянных теплицах, что казалось высились до неба, редкие травы, ездили на мировые съезды магботаников, писали научные работы и конечно же, участвовали в продаже выращенные редкие экземпляры флоры. 

Раньше, ещё двадцать лет назад, это было просто увлечением, небольшим заработком денег, так как семей, выращивающих редкие растения для зелий было очень мало (впрочем, их и сейчас немного), тогда ещё на это уходило всего двадцать процентов трав и растении. Тогда ещё, рассказывала Августа маленькому Невиллу, золота в сейфах было много, и влияния в общественных кругах тоже. Да и предки Невилла занимали высокие должности в министерстве. После смерти родителей всё пошло прахом. Кормильца в семье не стало, золото уходило куда угодно, но только не на благо рода Лонгботтомов. Похороны, ежегодные спонсорские пожертвования, часть помощи детям, чьи родители погибли в войне, благоустройство поместья, дорогостоящее обучение Невилла для выявления магии, поскольку леди Августа очень долго считала его сквибом. И поэтому леди Лонгботтом взвалила на свои, без сомнения сильные плечи, заботу о внуке и других делах. И понеслось. 

Невилл с раннего детства помнил, как бабушка водила его на вечно унылое кладбище Кастер-гроу, где были похоронены его родители, приучала его к магии, шикала на родственников, что смели упоминать гибель родителей и Поттеров, и гоняла его в теплицы, приобщая к семейным традициям. Не то чтобы он жаловался, но иногда реально такой тоталитарный контроль надоедал.

Но когда девятилетний мальчик отпружинил, словно детский мячик, от тротуара, когда скинул его туда двоюродный дядя, леди Августа смягчилась. Маг – и слава Мерлину! Теперь можно немного успокоиться и перестать тратить нервы и седеть. Всё же единственный наследник!

Если бы кто спросил самого Невилла, то услышал бы тягостное _ничего_ и опущенные в пол глаза. Юный Лонгботтом был настолько скромным и робким, что некоторые даже дивились и в недоверии открывали рот. Второй Избранный…! И такой конфуз. 

Так и жили. 

А Невилл просто хотел родительской любви: любящий взгляд матери и её нежный голос, и ободряющего и понимающего отца. Но благодаря Лейстрендж у него были затёртые фотографии и холодный гранит. Ах да, и ещё странный треугольный шрам на шее, за что его часто считали вторым Национальным героям, и что Волдеморт побывал именно у Лонгботтомов, а не у Поттеров. Августа злилась по этому поводу и называла их глупцами и чёртовыми шовинистами, и часто восклицала: «Вот ещё! Не нужна моему внуку такая судьба». А потом за чашечкой чая с шерри спрашивала сплетницу Мюриэль о Розали Поттер – подлинной победительнице Тёмного Лорда. 

Старая карга Мюриэль обычно прищуривала глаз и доверительным шёпотом сообщала, что Дамблдор ей лично сообщил, что Розали Поттер живёт у надёжных и проверенных родственников, у которых её не достанут Пожиратели. Августа же хмурилась и пыталась припомнить, какие это родственники Поттер могли приютить девочку. Ведь самые близкие – это Блэки, которых почти не осталось или те сошли с ума, МакКинноны и Дирборны, семьи чьих выкосили подчистую, да и сами Лонгботтомы. Но вот им Розали не отдали, когда десять лет назад Леди Августа с пеной у рта требовала опеки над девочкой. А остальные близкие семьи были, так сказать, не на той стороне. А про семью её матери - маглорождённой Лили Эванс – вообще ничего не было известно. Невилл помнил, как бабушка ради смеха решила ему прочесть биографию Розали, напечатанную под редакцией «Ежедневного Пророка». Во второй половине восьмидесятых было модно писать о биографии юной спасительницы, хотя той ещё и не было и шести лет. Но трёхсот страничная книга долго распиналась о всемогущии маленькой девочки. Бабушка тогда тихо вздохнула и прошептала, что ничего другого она и не ожидала. 

Невилл же просто молчаливо был рад, что эта участь выпала не ему. Пусть это было и слабохарактерно, но он был уже давно сломался, вынужденный с каждой секундой ощущать, что его родители обитают в тесной палате Мунго душевнобольными, только ещё каким-то чудом дышащие, не узнающие родного ребёнка. При мысли об этом, у Невилла наворачивались слёзы на глаза, и он всё сильнее закапывался в семейных теплицах, предпочитая компанию кусачих тюльпанов и горноцвета, чем тех ребят, что приводили родственники к нему для общения. 

Невилл чертыхнулся, погрустнел и положил луковицы цветка в небольшую красную коробку с адресом аптеки на Диагон-аллее. Он очень надеялся, что ему не влетит за это. Ведь вроде бабушка говорила, что что-то из трёх нужно отправить на поставку.

-Юный хозяин? – раздался тоненький голосок.

Невилл оторвался от созерцания учётной книги и посмотрел на Крипси – семейного эльфа – тот неуклюже покачивался, так как был слишком молод и робок, нервно дёргая короткую белую рубашку и грязно-болотные штаны. Смешная скандинавская шляпка забавно торчала на его редких волосах.

-Что такое, Крипси? – тихо спросил Лонгботтом. 

-Хозяйка зовёт Вас, чтобы сообщить что-то важное, юный хозяин – заученно выплюнул домовик, раболепно поклонившись, почти носом коснувшись до деревянного пола теплицы. И исчез с лёгким щелчком. 

Невилл ещё сильней нахмурился и сжал пальцами твёрдую обложку книги, сминая страницы. Последний раз, когда бабушка вот так хотела сказать ему что-то важное, то и случился тот самый стихийный выброс. Или когда отчитывала его, что в посылке мистеру Маперту он отправил вместо лирного корня - наперстянку.

Обычно Невилл всегда боялся идти к ней. Он всерьез считал, что праздная бравада и храбрость не к лицу ему, а страх и робость лучший учитель. Ну, или по крайне мере, он так думал, когда леди Августа в запале кричала, что он позор семьи.   
Ведь он на самом деле был ничтожеством. 

Невилл поспешил к дому. Странные бутоны диких роз провожали его жалостливыми взглядами. Никому бы не пожелали такую судьбу.

***

-Невилл, присядь, пожалуйста, в кресло… - хрипло отозвалась Августа, не поворачиваясь к нему глаза, отстранённо смотря в окно на тёплый, летний пейзаж. Руки её мелко дрожали, то ли от страха, то ли от гнева. Невилл обеспокоенно следил за бабушкой, зная её, то точно от гнева. 

-Конечно, – тихо отозвался Невилл, присаживаясь. И краем глаза любопытно посматривая на высоко величественно старика с длинной, белоснежной бородой, перевязанная голубой ленточкой с колокольчиком под цвет ярко-лимонной мантии с серебряными полумесяцами. В тёмной гостиной Лонгботтомов, обитой дубовыми панелями, это смотрелось очень несуразно. Стоящий за его спиной, безобразный мужчина с крутящимся, искусственным глазом видимо думал тоже самое, кривя не без того безобразные брови. 

Старик, бывший без сомнения Альбусом Дамблдором – директором Хогвартса, председателем Везенгамота и Победителем Гриндевальта, сонно улыбнулся, и Невилл вздрогнул. Бабушка, будучи состоящей в Везенгомоте, не слишком радужно о нем отзывалась. Она думала, что частично это он виноват в смерти родителей. 

-Добрый день, Невилл. Как твои дела? – вежливо спросил Альбус.   
Невилл опустил взгляд в пол и еле-еле проговорил. 

-Н-нормально.

Алостор Хмури за его спиной хмыкнул, и грозная фигура Августы в тот же момент резко повернулась к нему, гневно сощуривая глаза. Невилл ещё никогда не видел её такой разозлённой. 

-Заканчивая эти пустые слова, Дамблдор! Говори, что хотел - и уходи отсюда.   
И бросив взгляд на Грозного Глаза, снова отвернулась к своему окну, высматривая в этом спокойном пейзаже что-то своё, понятное только ей. Невилл был бы очень рад, если бы бабушка смотрела на него, поддерживая его, но не судьба.   
Альбус прочистил горло, улыбаясь уголками губ, и склонил голову, обращаясь к Леди Лонгботтом. 

-Как скажешь, Августа. 

Лонгботтом только флегматично повела плечами. И взгляд Дамблдора снова обратился к сжавшемуся Невиллу. Его глаза за стёклами очков блеснули. 

-Тебе известна история Розали Поттер, мальчик мой? 

Невилл кивнул, не понимая к чему это он ведёт разговор. История Девочки-которая-выжила, знали все. 

-Отлично. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что случилось в стенах твоего дома, Лонгботтом-хауса десять лет назад, это я даже спрашивать не буду. Я как сейчас помню твоих родителей, Алиса – храбрая гриффиндорка с добрым и весёлых сердцем и легким нравом, твой отец – мужественный, сильный, невероятно харизматичный человек, которого очень любили. Ты похож на него, Невилл. Они бы гордились тобой.   
У мальчика перехватило дыхание. Никто ещё ему такое не говорил. 

-Та ночь…та ужасная ночь 31-ого. Пришло время тебе рассказать правду, мой мальчик, что Беллатрикс Лейстрендж не соврала, Лорд Волдеморт на самом деле был тут, именно он убил твоих родителей, Невилл, и именно от него ты получил этот шрам. 

Его голубые глаза переместились на треугольный шрам Невилла.

-Розали Поттер всё это долгое время была приманкой, которая отваживала беду от истинного Мальчика-который-выжил. Ты, Невилл – наше будущее. Ты Национальный герой. 

Альбус замолчал, а Грюм что-то тихо прошептал себе под ноc. Августа побледнела и ещё сильнее сжала морщинистые руки, а Невилл….Невилл давно ещё не падал в обморок. 

Неожиданные новости – это всегда шокирующе.


End file.
